List of Battlestars Classes
List of Battlestar Classes and Battlestar of those Classes. The Class are listing in orders of how the Colonial built them. Columbia Class (Galactica Type) Dimension One (The New Universe) (Canon Universe) Columbia Athena Galactica Dimension Four (Battlestar Hyperion/Pegasus's Universe) Columbia Athena Galactica Hyperion Pegasus Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) Columbia Athena Cerberus Galactica Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) Columbia Class Battlestar Columbia (BST - 7) Destroyed Athena (BST - 8) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Atlantia (BST - 9) Destroyed Galactica (BST - 10) Decommissioning - Museum Ship Acropolis (BST - 11) Destroyed Cerberus (BST -12) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Pegasus (BST - 13) Destroyed Triton (BST - 14) Destroyed Pacifica (BST - 15) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Rycon (BST - 16) Decommissioning - Reserve (Under Refit at the time of Operation Homecoming) Prometheus (BST - 17) Destroyed Solaria (BST - 18) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Dimension Fifteen (Battlestar Prometheus's Universe) Columbia Class Battlestar Columbia Athena Galactica Prometheus Achilles Class Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) Achilles Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) Achilles Class Battlestar Achilles (BST – 19) Missing Hector (BST – 20) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Menelaus (BST – 21) Destroyed Odysseus (BST – 22) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Paris (BST – 23) Destroyed Agenor (BST – 24) Destroyed Agamemnon (BST – 25) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Diomedes (BST – 26) Decommissioning - Scrapped Priam (BST – 27) Destroyed Ajax (BST – 28) Decomissioning - Reserve Fleet Antandre (BST – 29) Destroyed Bellerophon (BST – 30) Destroyed Armageddon Class Dimension Three (Battlestar Sword/Chiron's Universe) Armageddon Devastation Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) Armageddon Class Light Battlestar Armageddon (LBST – 1) Destroyed Devastation (LBST – 2) Destroyed Sabretooth (LBST – 3) Destroyed Wildfire (LBST – 4) Destroyed Antietam (LBST – 5) Decommissioning - Scrapped Archon (LBST – 6) Destroyed Intimidator (LBST – 7) Destroyed Terpsichore (LBST – 8) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Abydos (LBST – 9) Destroyed Agrippa (LBST – 10) Destroyed Invulnerable (LBST – 11) Destroyed Thermopylae (LBST – 12) Decommissioning - Scrapped Atlantia Class Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) Atlantia Class Command Battlestar Atlantia (BST – 31) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Reliance (Original Name: Rycon) (BST -32) Missing Salamis (BST – 33) Destroyed Tsushima (BST – 34) Destroyed Executor (BST – 35) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Exter (BST – 36) Destroyed Farragut (BST – 37) Destroyed Defiance (BST – 38) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Constellation (BST – 39) Destroyed Defiant (BST – 40) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Reliant (BST – 41) Destroyed Renegade (BST – 42) Decommissioning - Reserve Fleet Delphi Class Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) Delphi (EBT - 1) Destroyed Altair (EBST - 2) Destroyed Coronis (EBST - 3) Destroyed Etain (EBST - 4) Destroyed Gladiator (EBST - 5) Destroyed Glorious (EBST - 6) Destroyed Mycenae (EBST - 7) Decommissioning - Scrapped Nereus (EBST - 8) Decommissioning - Scrapped Queenstown (EBST - 9) Destroyed Rhodes (EBST - 10) Destroyed Rodney (ESBT - 11) Decommissioning - Museum Ship Samar (EBST - 12) Destroyed Gemenon Class Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) Gemenon Libran Valkyrie Class (Valkyrie Type) Dimension One (The New Universe) (Canon Universe) Valkyrie Yashuman Dimension Three (Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe) ''Valkyrie Class'' Valkyrie Destiny (Refittied into the Destiny Subclass) Dionysus Guor Hestia Hjörþrimul Poseidon Providence (Refittied into the Destiny Subclass) Sanngriðr' Svipul Thor Zeus ''Destiny Subclass - Valkyrie Class 'Valkyrie Type' These two ships were modified Battlestar/Gunstar for long range missions. Only two of the old Valkyrie were modified for the missions. They were the Destiny and the Providence. They have double the normal KEWS and flak batteries. They were lengthened to the length of the Pegasus class, given more fighters, marines, crew fabrication units and hydroponics and water reclamation systems to help run her. Destiny Providence Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) ''Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar Valkyrie Xanthus Sphinx Yashuman Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar'' Valkyrie Alfheimer Asgard Einherjar Jotunheimr Midgard Muspellsheimr Niflheim Sphinx Vanaheimr Vanir Yashuman ''Freyja Subclass Light Battlestar - Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar'' Freyja Bifrost Esir Heimdall Hel Jotunn Loki Nioavellir Niohoggr Svartalfaheimr Vaettir Yggdrasil ''Poseidon Subclass Light Battlestar - Freyja Subclass Light Battlestar Poseidon Xanthus Dimension Fifteen (Battlestar Prometheus's Universe) ''Valkyrie Class Battlestar Valkyrie Celestial Yashuman Achilles Class (Hero Class) Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) ''Achilles Class Battlestar Achilles Agenor Agamemnon Ajax Antandre Bellerophon Diomedes Hector Menalaus Odysseus Paris Priam Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Achilles Class Battlestar '' Achilles Agenor Agamemnon Ajax Antandre Bellerophon Diomedes Hector Menalaus Odysseus Paris Priam Jupiter Class Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorius's Universe) ''Jupiter Class Battlestar Jupiter Hermes Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Jupiter Class Battlestar'' Jupiter Hermes Mercury Class Dimension One (The New Universe) (Canon Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar'' Mercury Pegasus Dimension Three (Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar'' Mercury Apollo Intrepid Pegasus ''Cerberus Subclass Battlestar - Mercury Class Battlestar 'Block II' Cerberus Rhiannon Dimension Five (Battlestar Hemers/Victorious's Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar Mercury Ares Helios Pegasus Dimension Seven (Battlestar Polaris's Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar Mercury Pegasus Polaris Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar Mercury Apollo Ares (Damaged) Challenger Constellation Helios Pegasus Polaris Solaria Ticonderoga Triton Valley Forge Venus ''Acropolis Subclass Battlestar - Mercury Class Battlestar'' Acropolis ''Therion Subclass Battlestar - Mercury Class Battlestar'' Therion ''Cerberus Subclass Battlestar - Mercury Class Battlestar'' Cerberus ''Rhiannon Subclass Battlestar - Cerberus Subclass Battlestar'' Rhiannon Columbia Pacifica Rycon Dimension Nine and Ten (Battlestar Acropolis's Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar Mercury Acropolis Ares Pegasus Dimension Fifteen (Battlestar Prometheus's Universe) ''Mercury Class Battlestar Mercury Eternal Pegasus Andraste Class Dimension Three (Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe) ''Andraste Class Command Battlestar'' Andraste Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Andraste Class Command Battlestar Andraste Night Flight Illustrious Class Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) ''Illustrious Class Battlestar IIIustrious Kios Victorious Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Illustrious Class Battlestar'' Illustrious Ark Royal Formidable Implacable Indefatigable Indomitable Kios Ramilles Redoubtable Resolution Royal Oak Victorious Poseidon Class Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Poseidon Class Heavy Battlestar Poseidon Aphrodite Argus Artemis Demeter Dionysus Eos Hades Hephaestus Hera Hestia Zeus Titan Class Dimension Three (Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe) ''Titan Class Titan Chiron Uranus Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) ''Titan Class'' Titan Basilisk Colossus Geryon ''Stryker Subclass - Titan Class'' Stryker Acland Carnac Hood Kronus Vallette Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Titan Class Super Heavy Battlestar'' Titan Basilisk Chiron Chronos Coeus Colossus Cronus Geryon Iapetus Phoebe Themis Uranus ''Stryker Subclass Super Heavy Battlestar - Titan Class Super Heavy Battlestar'' Stryker Acland Carnac Farragut Fisher Halsey Hood Kronus Nelson Nebraska Vallette Wallace Nova Class Dimension Three (Battlestar Sword/Chiron's Universe) ''Nova Class'' Nova Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Nebula Nightshade Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Nova Class Command Battlestar'' Nova Asteria Crius Eos Excalibur Hyperion Leto Mnemosyne Nevada Selene Theia Victory ''Atlantia Subclass Command Battlestar - Nova Class Command Battlestar'' Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Orion (Under Construction - Destroyed during Operation Homecoming) ''Prometheus Subclass Command Battlestar - Atlantia Subclass Command Battlesta''r Prometheus Arizona Astraios Atlas Epimetheus Menoetius Musashi Pallas Perses Shinano Ulysses Yamato California Subclass Command Battlestar - Prometheus Subclass Command Battlestar California Maryland Oklahoma Pennsylvania Tennessee Virginia Dimension Eleven (Battleground Colonies's Universe) ''Nova Class'' Nova Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Dimension Twelve (Revisited's Universe) ''Nova Class Command Battlestar'' Nova Coeus Crius Cronus Hyperion Iapetus Mnemosyne Phoebe Rhea Theia Themis Ulysses ''Atlantia Subclass Command Battlestar - Nova Class Command Battlestar Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Orion (Under Construction - Destroyed during the Cylon attack) ''Prometheus Subclass Commander Battlestar - Nova Class Command Battlestar Prometheus Asteria Astraios Atlas Epimetheus Leonidas Leto Menoetius Pallas Perses Spartan Thermopylae Dimension Fifteen (Battlestar Prometheus's Universe) ''Nova Class Command Battlestar'' Nova Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Prmoetheus Orion (Under Construction, destroyed during the Cylon attack) Fenris Class Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Fenris Class Battlestar'' Fenris Marathon ''Columbia Subclass Battlestar - Fenris Class Battlestar'' Columbia (Under Construction) Galactica (Under Construction) Acropolis (Planned) Athena (Planned) Atlantia (Planned) Cerberus (Planned) Pacifica (Planned) Pegasus (Planned) Prometheus (Planned) Rycon (Planned) Solaria (Planned) Triton (Planned) ''Redemption Subclass Battlestar - Fenris Class Battlestar'' Redemption ''Thermopylae Subclass Battlestar - Fenris Class Battlestar'' Thermopylae ''Spartan Subclass Battlestar - Fenris Class Battlestar'' Spartan Leonidas ''Note'' Only the Gatactica Type, Valkyrie Type, and Mercurcy Class are Canon. All other Classes are Non - Canon. ''Some Names for example Galactica, Valkyrie, Pegasus, Mercury, Atlantia, Yashuman are Canon, also oter name are taking the Battlestar Galactica Wiki and are also 'Canon'; however all other named are Non - Canon. '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Ship Classes Category:Colonial Warship